Sword of Victory
is the thirteenth episode of Ultraman X. It is the first part of the two-parter episode featuring the guest appearances of three characters from Ultraman Ginga S. Plot Gina Spectre is able to open up wormholes into other worlds, and through one brings a captured Shou and unknowingly UPG member Arisa (from Ultraman Ginga S). It's up to Daichi and the others to find Shou and stop Gina Spectre as she uses the Dark Thunder energy to her advantage. Synopsis In Shizukugaoka from another world, Ultraman Victory fights a black figure that wants to avenge his brother, Juda's death. UPG member Arisa Sugita calls for backup as Hikaru Raido dashes into the scene but eventually arrives too late as the black giant kidnaps Victory and Arisa (by accident) and enters the world where his sister, Gina Spectre calls from. In Xio's base, they were investigating the strange lightning which had affected X and Demaaga back then. This strange energy is coined as Dark Thunder Energy and its main purpose is to turn monster into an even more violent form. The black giant reunites with Gina and after learning of Ultraman X's existence, swears to get rid the universe of Ultramen as their race were responsible for Juda's death. But before that, the black giant presents Victory's host, Shou as the Guar Army's captive and wants to torture him first before execution can be made. His arrival attracted Xio's attention, as they came across the dimensionally displaced Arisa. After a brief confusion, they managed to understand each others and decides to search for Shou. Shou quickly escapes from the Guar Army's bodyguards Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay as he makes his way out and found by Daichi but unable to communicate due to a mouth guard renders him speechless, comedically making Daichi thinks of him as a primitive race. Arisa and Asuna encounters the alien recruits and fight them. Gina and his brother bathes themselves with the Dark Thunder Energy as Daichi decides to fight Gina's brother while Gina joins her henchmen. Gina's brother manage to overpower X even in his strongest form, Exceed X, partly due to the radiation from the Dark Thunder Energy. To make things worse, Magma joins his master until Shou regains the Victory Lancer from Arisa and fires an EX Red King-powered bullet which is enough to get the Ultramen, UPG and Xio away for a while. After Guruman removes the mouth guard, Shou reveals what happened: the two figures back there, Gina Spectre and Mold Spectre are siblings of the late Juda Spectre. It seemed that while Juda had apparently killed by Victory Knight, his siblings were also revived, though they were hiding from the shadows during Juda's appearance. Bringing Daichi outside, he expresses his dissatisfaction due to Daichi's strength being mostly came from X, as well as his poor swordsmanship despite being eager to hear his story from Ultraman Zero. He decides to train Daichi and per Shou's warning, his is more intensive than Zero's. While Gina is punishing the recruits for their failures, Mold told her not to do so, as he would gather all members of the Guar Army to Earth and bathes them in the Dark Thunder Energy. While Daichi trains his swordsmanship, Shou's advise helps him as his training approved. Mold opens a space distortion to summon every available Guar Army until Xio intercepts his actions. Ultramen X and Victory battle Mold Spectre and Alien Magma as Xio members and Arisa fight Shaplay and Gina. X and Victory used their strongest forms to turn the tables and killed Magma. Mold tells them that the Guar Army is nearing arrival but instead the one whom approaching from the space distortion is Ultraman Ginga, whom had destroyed the armada and exploited Mold's space distortion as a ride. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today, we'll be reviewing him. *X Devizer: Analyzing, Tsurugi Demaaga! *Daichi: The Molten Iron Monster Demaaga evolved into Tsurugi Demaaga thanks to the mysterious energy from space! It the the power of Exceed X to finally defeat it. *X: And this is Alien Magma's Cyber Card! Working for Mold Spectre, he clashed against us and Ultraman Victory. *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : *Xio equipments, X Devizer: * : * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : ** ** * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Ultraman Exceed X *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory **Ultraman Victory Knight *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ace *Ulraman Leo *Astra Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Gina Spectre *Mold Spectre *Alien Magma *Alien Shaplay *Juda Spectre *Tsurugi Demaaga Trivia *In Daichi's Monster Lab, Daichi scanning the Tsurugi Demaaga Spark Doll on the X Devizer is an irony, as this is impossible with the corresponding toys due to a flaw in the Spark Doll's design. *The mouth guard placed on Shou is almost exactly the same as the mouth guard placed on Ultraman Jack/Hideki Goh in episode 34 of Ultraman Leo. *During the filming of the training scene between Daichi and Shou, Kiyotaka Uji (Shou) accidentally broke his bokken when clashed with Kensuke Takahashi. Fortunately, a spare was prepared should this happened. Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Team-Ups